


So Far Away

by tokutalia



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokutalia/pseuds/tokutalia
Summary: Life would be so much better if you could choose your own path of living and following your own pace. But this is not the case with Ittoki Otoya and Ichinose Tokiya. Would they break down every family tradition and start a whole new storyline or they'll keep the distance between each other?





	1. I'm Sorry My Mother

The strings of the guitar played in unison, the song carried on. Tiny, innocent voices filled with joy sang along and danced around. The red-haired boy kept his little concert until he heard a familiar voice call his name.

“Otoya,” Kotomi, the guitarist’s mother, a woman so beautiful that everyone saw her as an angel, showed up from the church’s entrance. “Can you please come here and help me out with something?”

The young man nodded before standing up and meeting the children’s sad groans and faces. He made a promise to come back and continue their little performance with a big, gummy smile.

The church their family supported with whatever they had was tiny, yet beautifully built. Although Otoya himself wasn’t really a religious type of a guy, he knew that this place held precious memories and always bring hope to those who needed it. As his figure stepped into the pure place, his eyes met a frown. The smile of his mother from earlier was gone. He let down his instrument before reaching for her hands. Shaking, she was shaking.

“You father just called.” She stuttered weakly.

“He wants you to go and take over Shining Agency, he wants you to be the new head of his agency.”

Suddenly, Otoya’s whole world broke down. He never had anything against his father, Saotome Mitsuo, he knew how much he worked and worked so they could live safely and without worries. But after the separation of his parents, Otoya wondered if that meant official divorce or they needed their own space. Then he chose to stay with his mother, to live in an environment without the power of business and money. He loved this town, he loved the time he spend outside their house, how the people smiled here, how they didn’t have any worries or any egoistic thoughts. He got along with everyone, he loved to sing, sing, sing. He and his younger brother Cecil always made sure their voices made the citizens’ heart flutter. He wouldn’t leave his own utopia just to step into a world he doesn’t know.

His expression changed. He tried to open his mouth once, twice. Whenever he tried to, he got angrier than before. He didn’t know how to control his emotions well, they were all written on his pained face.

“What? Why, mom, why should I?” he asked, trying not to let it all out on Kotomi’s shoulder, “I never liked his job, he never taught me, I know nothing! How am I supposed to go there?”

The older woman sighed heavily, bringing his son closer in her embrace. He held him down like this was their last moment together. Her tears burst forth, spilling down from her face. Otoya felt his tense muscles, the walls that were holding their family up, they all collapsed. Salty drops got on his skin as Kotomi faced him, lifting her head after hiding in her son’s neck.

“I told him, Otoya, I told him that you won’t be okay with it, yet.. He needs you, dear.” she begged as Otoya was the Lord himself, she knelt down and brought her hands together. “I am so, so sorry that you and Cesshi.. You have a horrible mother, I always knew that Mitsuo would ask you, because you have such a potential, Otoya..”

He sobbed, hands clutching at his flannel shirt. His knees went down, his body seeking for the adored embrace of his mother before answering to her prayers with voice of agony.

“Mom, I don’t want to leave, you and Cecil need me here..”

She held him in silence, rocking him slowly as she used to do in the past when he cried after Mitsuo left for work. He tried to get up and wipe away his burning eyes. His chest feeling heavy.

“Now.. he needs you. Please, Otoya, you have no idea what he has sacrificed.”

Echoes filled the sanctuary, the prayers of the broken voices reached every corner of the church, however, they were still too far from the Lord. As if the Lord himself couldn’t help the poor mortals who helped the others in need. An irony so sharp like a knife one uses to stab it’s victims.

Both of them accepted the reality, tried to collect everything what was left from their souls, walked away from the church and continued to their way back home where they needed to face another member of the family.

* * *

“We need to talk.”

Ichinose Akihisa stated as he sat down on his son’s bed, disturbing his studies. Once Tokiya stopped typing on his laptop, he span on his chair so that he could face his father with questioning visage.

“About what?”

The father sighed shortly before starting.

“I thought about making this talk into a meeting, but since both of us have really busy schedules, I guess this is the way we’re going to do it.” he suggested before going straight to the topic. “Tokiya, you’re prepared to take charge of the family business. It is time for you to give a new face and future.”

Their company owned few, yet really big theaters who were loved and desired by many. Behind every successful entertainment stood a serious, independent and responsible company. So was the case with Tokiya’s family. Even thought he found it boring, he had tried few times to chance his already decided future, the blue-eyed male knew that it was hopeless to even try and argue with his father about it. He knew how difficult it was nowadays to stay in the market, so he didn’t really find any other choice. He has lost any hints of will anyway.

He simply nodded and listened.

“Alright, father. I will.” He answered. “When do I start?”

Akihisa laughed with no smile before making a statement. “I knew you’d be fine with it. However, something else bothers me.”

Pause.

“You’re already 24 and you’re still not married.”

“I don’t find any desire to share a contract or ring with someone.”

He knew this would be the toughness. He knew how much Tokiya cherished his own privacy. He would never give up on it just for the sake of marrying someone.

“Listen,” Akihisa patted his shoulder. “I know you don’t desire anyone from the female sex, I found out about it after trying so many times, arranging meetings and such, I won’t bother to change your way of feeling. However, Tokiya. You need to get married. For the sake of a backbone.”

Tokiya narrowed his eyes, keeping his expression serious. “I told you. I am not getting married. I don’t want to.” He stood up from his sit, still facing his father. “Besides, I don’t need someone to hold a business. I can do it on my own.”

“No, Tokiya, you cannot. Accept it, you’re getting married and that’s it.” Akihisa raised his voice.

The son threw a disappointed look at him before turning his back to him without shame. He never thought of falling in love, he always worked hard, studied hard and focused on the success. There was no place in his heart for love, to share a roof with someone else and a room with someone else. The feelings he’d have in those moments would distract him and destroy his balance. However, he stayed loyal to his family and never thought of ruining the family line with his rebellious thinking.

As he thought long and serious on it, he turned and glanced at his father with a challenging smile.

“Under one condition, father. I would marry only if there were rules and no privacy disturbance.”

And then it hit Ichinose Akihisa.

* * *

The roads were clear. Otoya drove to Tokyo carefully, yet with an enormous uneasiness after he left his little brother and mother back home. He knew that he shouldn’t hold any grudges against his father. He knew how difficult it was for him. But this didn’t give him an excuse to let go of his duties as a father. Otoya’s head was filled with so many confusing emotions at this moment, so he decided to let go and simply drive.

After awhile he arrived.

Shining Agency. A huge twenty-stored building made of steel and glass. It give Otoya goosebumps as he already parked his car. Once he entered the agency he was spotted by the security guard. However, before being stopped, a tall man welcomed him as soon as possible. Sunglasses hiding his eyes and a suit covering his whole figure, somehow trying to hide that dad belly. It was Mitsuo.

“Otoya! Here, here!”

The red head wanted to jump at him, the child in him calling out his father’s name. However, he knew that it wasn’t right in this environment, they weren’t at home. It was a world of rules and distance. He waved at his father, trying to fake a smile, before following him to his office.

Everything was so strange for Otoya. He had few memories of visiting Tokyo. He knew how to behave and such, yet it wasn’t comfortable at all.

As they entered the big room, the younger male sat down on the couch. Mitsuo offered him a cup of coffee, placing it in front of him before taking a seat next to him.

“I guess why you’re here, right?”

Pause, painful silence. A nod followed.

“Since you’re really new in this business, I decided I would let you have someone to escort you.” Mitsuo added with a pretty strange tone. “Your mother told me about your.. hm, interests?”

Otoya faced him with a pout. “Does it really matter, dad? Does it have to be a sin here?”

A loud laugh echoed in the office. Mitsuo ruffled his son’s hair, messing his already fluffy hair. It was pretty interesting, how things changed with the years and the growing distance between a father and a son.

“That’s what I thought, I remember how you used to chase whoever you liked back in kindergarten.” Otoya was kind of impressed that he actually had memories like that.

“So..” the boy asked in a nervous tone. “What did you mean by escort?”

Mitsuo took a deep breath before explaining. “Shining Agency recently got along with another company which works in the entertainment industry. We decided to start working together, equally. They own one of the best theaters in our city, they own the best stages and the best actors play on them.”

Otoya listened, making sure to analyze every single word that came out of his father’s mouth.

“Under one condition.”

“What condition..?”

Mitsuo found it difficult to say it, so he patted his son’s shoulder, slightly holding it tight.

“Ichinose Akihisa, the chairman of this company, has a son named Ichinose Tokiya. He--”

A knock disturbed their conversation. Mitsuo saw one of his assistant peeking from the door, making an announcement that the Ichinose family was here. The headmaster invited them as soon as possible.

A young man wearing a dark grey suit, followed by an older man entered the office. Both sides bowed respectfully before Mitsuo offered them seats. Akihisa and Mitsuo seemed to be pretty good at small talk. However, Tokiya and Otoya didn’t even looked at each other. Both of them were way too different to even say a word. The smart clothing of the blue-eyed male wouldn’t be able to even compare to Otoya’s ripped skinny jeans.

“Ah, Mitsuo, is this him?” Akihisa asked as he analyzed Otoya from head to toe with fast judgemental eyes. “I can’t believe how much he looks like you.”

A nervous chuckle escaped the father’s lips before coughing. He turned to the younger boys, who were sitting next to each other. His eyes simply couldn’t imagine his Otoya with a man like Tokiya. It was too crazy. Unfortunately, the decision was made.

“Otoya, this is Ichinose Tokiya. The man who is going to escort you.”

The red head turned towards the unknown and bowed his head slightly, making sure to shake hands too.

“So, you’ll be teaching me about the whole business?”

Mitsuo tried to break Otoya’s train of thoughts before Akihisa took it over.

“Escort? No, no. You’ve got it all wrong. My son, Ichinose Tokiya, is the man you are going to get married to in three days.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (what do you expect from a drama lover? ofc, arranged marriage fic)
> 
> IT'S FINALLY HERE! The series I'm planning since May! You have no idea how excited I am to write is! There are going to be so many things that'll happen, so stay tuned~ I'm so glad that I'll be finally able to write this. For those who will continue following it, thank you so much for your patience! 
> 
> (also don't expect so much, i'm a shitty writer OTL)


	2. No Such Thing as Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (unbeta posted, i like to challenge myself i guess www)
> 
> Chapter 2 is here! Man, I wonder when will the whole drama start since I'm still not so sure how many chapters will this story be.. ;-; But! No worries! I will make sure to finish it! Thank you so much for reading it, I hope you're having fun because believe me, I am while writing it!
> 
> (shoutout to Roulette chat for the support! Thanks guys!)

Ichinose Tokiya.

At first glance he was a total stranger, at first glance he was nobody. However, after hearing Ichinose Akihisa’s words, Tokiya was no longer a nobody, he wasn’t going to be a simple view, which had appeared in Otoya’s life for mere seconds and left, no. Withing three days, Otoya was going to carry his family name. He will close the last chapter of his previous life and start a whole new journey. A journey where he wasn’t going to be all alone, he wasn’t going to be the only author of this journey.

The name of Ichinose Tokiya will be in it.

Mitsuo throw a kind of worried look at his son as he continued. “Well, yes. Just like Mr.Akihisa said, you two will be getting married in three days, on the 23rd of February.”

“After that, both of you are going to live together. We have found a pretty big place for your needs,” his eyes glanced at Tokiya kind of suspiciously. “I and Mitsuo prepared the marriage certificate, we won’t hold any sort of wedding parties due to tight schedule. You'll sign them on the day we just told you.”

The young boys listened, it’s not like they had other choice. Tokiya was the one who wanted their new home to be spacious so that everyone could have their own space, a marriage certificate wasn’t going to ruin his daily routines. Otoya for instance was a guy who enjoyed parties and such, however in this case he kind of didn’t want to celebrate something that didn’t have any basis – and that was basically his relationship with Tokiya.

Well, it’s not like Tokiya was expecting something special. His life was so stressful that there was no space left for emotions such as romantic love and roses.

And with that Akihisa finished talking as he turned towards the youth. “Do you have any questions?”

Otoya rose his hand as if he was in school.

“Um, how are we supposed to act like a married couple in front of media and such? We don’t even know each other..“ He was interrupted by his so-called-husband, chuckling.

“Haha, that’s pretty simple. You act, just like you said. We will play roles.”

“That’s not all, you’ll get to know each other just by living together.” Mitsuo added, “Who knows, maybe you’ll end up--”

Tokiya stood up from his place, his head facing the door with a smile. A smile of sarcasm. He never thought that he’d let someone stand beside him and make him lose his pace, distract him from being perfect and successful adult. The idea of Mitsuo was foolish; he would never let his weak humane emotions take over him. He was going to get married and that was it. He’d give Otoya the basics of the job and that was it. He didn’t plan on letting Otoya invade his life.

“Mr.Saotome,” he said sharply. “There’s _no such thing as love_. Now, excuse me.”

Otoya felt something. He didn’t know this man, he just met him for the first time and somehow got really involved in the feelings he just showed. It was heavy on his chest, he didn’t think about it so much and spontaneously rose from his seat, his mouth frowning. It wasn’t right. This case shouldn’t be left unfinished. Ruby eyes glanced at the puzzled fathers before trying to calm them down.

“Hey, if you don’t mind, I’ll go to him and have a chat. He seems really against it, but if I am going to be his husband, then I better chase after him, right?” His gummy smile made Akihisa feel slightly calmer after his son decided to simply leave the office like it was nothing. Mitsuo couldn’t help but feel uneasy. No matter the distance between him and his son, he could see that Otoya’s soul wasn’t stable enough. Yet there he was – neglecting his own current condition just so that he can help others.

And there he ran after the bluenet, grabbing his jacket just in case.

“Mitsuo,” Akihisa spoke with a quiet tone. “I see something in him.”

* * *

 

Tokiya stood outside the agency in the rain, trying to calm his heart and mind from everything that has happened. He wasn’t mad, he wasn’t sad, yet something tore his patience apart. He despised this lack of logic. So much. Not until he felt a jacket covering his soaking shoulders. His sapphire eyes turned as they detected Otoya, his frown slowly disappearing, replaced with a neutral expression.

“What are you doing here?”

“You think I am going to just let you walk away without saying anything?” Otoya crossed his hands before replying, “If this whole marriage thing is going to be an act, then the actors need to know about each other, right?” His smile was so distracting, Tokiya found that pretty annoying, how this man didn’t seem to mind this whole thing. And how painfully correct those words sounded.

“Since I’m kinda new here, would you tell me where we can sit down and talk?”

Tokiya sighted, he wouldn’t simply go home, it was useless to try to escape. His face muscles calmed a bit. He turned his back to Otoya, not even minding the rain that was about to cover them.

“Just follow me.”

And so he did. Tokiya knew a quiet café nearby where he used to study when he was younger, it was cosy and seeing Otoya’s personality, he knew that it might be the right place to go. As they entered the café, Tokiya chose a table not to socially visible, just so that they don’t get looks while talking. They sat down, across each other, the silence making this whole situation enough awkward. So they decided to order hot drinks before getting to the main point.

Otoya’s fingertips stroked the glass which contained the beverage, his rosy ears starting to cool down, trying to not look directly at his fiancé, not before he heard him speak.

“I want to make it clear,” Tokiya managed to keep his attitude normal and non-offensive. “Unfortunately, our marriage isn’t going to be as wonderful as you think it will be. I do not consider changing my mind – I want independence. I want neither you to pull me down, nor I to get involved in your own problems. It’s just a paper.”

That kind of speech made Otoya sink into his seat. It’s not like he had expectations, he knew that even he himself cannot fall in love with a person who he just met, it was simply impossible. He could see the ice castle Tokiya has been creating all this years of living. Otoya wasn’t that dumb. However – there was a rush. Maybe it was his childish nature or stubbornness that made him feel this way. This wasn’t going to be the last talk, oh no. Otoya didn’t want to live in fake reality. He wanted to at least become Tokiya’s friend if that’s the limit. The thought of staying complete strangers bothered him to the core.

Otoya glanced challenging at the other male, his eyes narrowed a bit, yet there was this brave smile. It somehow gave Tokiya incomprehensible shivers. He didn’t quite hate it, but he wasn’t sure why the redhead would make such an expression.

“independence, you’ll have it, but! Don’t be so sure that we won’t become close, you don’t know what’s coming to you, pal.” Interesting response.

“You’re quite passionate, hm?” Tokiya asked with a hint of sarcasm.

“I was born to not be alone, so I do my best to make people around me happy!” That was a reason Tokiya wasn’t really familiar with. He simply nodded as he too a sip from his coffee before detecting Otoya speak once again.

“So, let’s get to know each other so that we aren’t that distant!” Was this boy not listening to him this whole time? Tokiya gave up, he was just going to stay as far away as possible, making sure to not let this guy get a part in his private life.

“I prefer to not talk that much about myself, so feel free to start with yourself.”

Otoya’s eyes sparkled, Tokiya swore the God, was this even possible? He nearly chocked on his drink before trying to cough for his life.

“Well, as you know, my dad’s the Shining Agency headmaster. I didn’t get to spend so much time with him, but I grew up with my mother and little brother!” He explained happily. “My brother and I used to help at the local church, we organized charity concerts, I lived a really nice life back at home. Until my dad called and told me that he wants me to take over the agency.”

Tokiya got this strange feeling that he was actually listening and absorbing the brand new information about his fiancé. His eyes were focused on the various faces Otoya made. It was as entertaining as seeing someone act on stage. Tokiya didn’t even notice how he was getting into the conversation. Was was this magic?

“I miss them,” Otoya’s voice trembled. “But this is my new life, I shouldn’t cry or get sad, I might not be okay with this sort of business..”

“Why?” Tokiya asked suddenly, unexpectedly.  

“I always associated it with the lack of time I spent with my dad, when I was a kid I used to hate the fact that he worked. Also this sort of life seems so.. emotionless, cold.” Otoya sighed. “It’s not for me, I said to myself.. But I will make sure to make it work! And when you think about it, yesterday I was crying in my mom’s arms, hehe.” His giggle did another witchcraft, making Tokiya slightly curious.

“Why don’t they come here? Your family.”

“I don’t mind visits! But.. I want them to stay in peace.”

Sacrifice, a truly marvelous act. It seemed to tragic, yet the story was simple truth. Tokiya felt slightly guilty for acting so cold towards the man. Before even meeting him, the bluenet thought that it was Otoya who decided to marry him, yet he learnt that it really was kind of a forced situation. Yet they were adults, they were about to delete this “forced marriage” out of their way and be independent. Nothing forced.

_After all,_

_It was only a paper._

“Do you have any friends here in Tokyo,” Tokiya asked. “You’re free to pay them a visit after all.”

Otoya thought about it for a moment, “I think there’s this b--”

“Icchi?”

Their chat was interrupted by a call from the café’s entrance.

Oh no, _no_.

* * *

Jinguuji Ren and Hijirikawa Masato. These guys were Tokiya’s childhood friends who seemed to know when and how to find Tokiya. Both of them joined the pair as Ren made Tokiya move away and sit beside Otoya, what a prankster.

“Your dad just called me if I know where you are hiding,” Ren said with a smile on his face, “My, my, Icchi, are you trying to avoid him?” Masato hit the blond’s shoulder, making him stop with the nonsense.

“We’re just hanging out!” Otoya exclaimed, noticing what he just said made Tokiya grumble under his breath. He laughed nervously before finally introducing himself to the pair with a grin.

“Uh.. I’m Ittoki Otoya! Nice to meet you!”

Masato flashed back a friendly expression before following the introduction.

“My name’s Hijirikawa Masato and this is my lover, Jinguuji Ren--” Otoya chocked right after the word lover escaped Masato’s mouth. Ren couldn’t help but laugh at it before bringing his companion closer, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“Aww, come on, didn’t we give enough hints to ya, Ikki?”

An unsatisfied sight followed from Tokiya’s side. “That’s why I don’t tag along with you anymore. You’re disgusting, Ren.” He said man didn’t seem to care about his friend’s comment rather than giving Otoya strange looks like he was checking him out. After that, he whispered something into Masato’s ear, making him slightly blush, curious. And so he gave it a shot.

“So, when are you two going to get married?”

That’s when both Tokiya and Otoya reacted quite shocked. Their speech turned into alien-like sentences before Masato continuing.

“Your father told us that you’re with your fiance. So we were quite intrigued to see who have you chose to be your life partner.” Masato’s voice was so smooth and calm, it made Otoya’s anxiety disappear within seconds. It sounded so natural – how he said it, how he was hoping for good news.

And that’s when they remembered. It was all arranged.

“On the 23rd of February, this week.” Tokiya answered fast. Ren and Masato were slightly surprised.

“And you won’t invite us to the wedding?” Ren teased.

“There won’t be a wedding, we don’t have the needed time.”

That sounded too fishy. The couple wasn’t so new with Tokiya’s plans or his personality. They both gave suspicious looks before Otoya deciding to grab Tokiya’s hand, just to make sure they really look like a real pair. The redhead boy smiled widely as his grip got tighter.

“Don’t worry, guys! When we move in together and get stable, we’ll make sure to throw a big party! Right, _Tokiya_?” This was the first time he called him by his name. It sounded so.. new. And somehow Tokiya really didn’t mind it, strange. He used his talent in acting just to show a gentle and lovely smile as he faced Otoya, his finger brushing away a hair strand.

“Of course, _Otoya_.”

What was going on, for God’s sake? This acting was too real, yet an illusion.


	3. Vows of Act

23rd of February.

Otoya could feel his hands starting to sweat. Somehow the whole meeting with your fiance’s family and best friends went smooth and without a single problem. However, he felt a guilt in his chest for not being able to talk about it with his mother and brother. It’s not like he wasn’t allowed – he simply couldn’t find the right amount of time due to being invited to events where he got his first taste of highlife. It wasn’t so difficult when his father and Tokiya were around to show him and teach him. It felt actually quite delightful. Getting to know how his dad lived, having the chance meet new faces, it was like a adventure to Otoya.

However. The whole marriage was still bugging his mind. Since child, Otoya had always dreamt of finding his true love, having a big wedding and most importantly – receiving and giving love. This huge puzzle piece was missing. It’s not like Tokiya was a bad guy. Not at all. The young man was so good in conversations, spoke several languages, knew how to get involve in every topic, had this charm which made him one of the most wanted future business partners. He was a perfection. Otoya felt somehow bad for stealing him from other potential suitors who maybe could make him happy.

Something inside him told him that it was nearly impossible to become the guy Tokiya had in mind for suitable life partner. Both of the boys were total opposite. They seemed so different, way too different. If Otoya held his heart in his hands and offered it to everyone, Tokiya hid his so deep in his chest, walls of steel kept it safe and secure.

That didn’t mean Otoya wasn’t going to try and break them one by one. If not as a husband, then as a friend. His burning fire could definitely melt the ice. He knew that.

His knuckles got white just from Otoya gripping too hard, he tried to take a deep breath, in, out. His crimson eyes glanced at the door, hearing a knock. An unknown figure entered the changing room. It was Jinguuji Ren.

“Hey, Ikki,” the blond greeted as he sat down next to Otoya with a little smile on his face. “Excited, huh?” Otoya nearly forgot that he had to fake all of it, so he tried to relax even more, grinning back.

“Yeah, I sure am,” the red head tried to avoid eye contact so badly.

“You know,” Ren spoke softly with comfort. “Icchi is a great man when you start living together, dating is far more different than marriage and I know how complicated he is. But you’ll be happy in his embrace, believe me. I know that he’ll open a new door for you only.” The older male patted Otoya’s styled hair lightly. These words somehow managed to change Otoya’s point of view. If Tokiya’s close friend assured of possible romance, then perhaps changing Tokiya’s way of seeing his fiance was getting closer to reality. Otoya’s tensed shoulders drop with relief, a real smile shone brightly on his face.

“Thanks, Ren! Say, may I ask you for advices when I need them?”

That made the blue-eyed chuckle happily, he found this boy so cute, he felt like a little brother who was about to go to his first date. He could see those little stars in Otoya’s eyes, it made him look so precious. Ren probably would kick Tokiya’s ass if he hurt Otoya now that he learnt angels do exist. The taller gave a light hug before standing up and reaching out for Otoya’s hand, pulling him up. With a wink, the man answered.

“Of course, now let’s go, Tokiya’s waiting.”

* * *

Shining Saotome and Ichinose Akihisa stood without saying something, facing both of Tokiya and Otoya as the marriage paper was places on the big conference table. The whole process was happening in one of Shining Entertainment’s private conference halls. The only thing Otoya couldn’t understand is why there were lawyers too. This really didn’t feel like a wedding. At all.

But there was no turning back. He accepted the offer, he understood his duties and tried to forget about his free, youthful life back home. A new chapter was about to begin. As the men explained what were the rules and conditions, Otoya threw few little glances at Tokiya.

The bluenet stood with pride. His pale skin had such an magnificent contrast with the pure black suit. His hair was slightly sleek back, these was a hint of lip balm on his mouth. He was radiating power already on this age. But was it all worth it? Was this his true purpose? So many questions popped up in the red head’s mind, he wanted to know the Tokiya behind the curtains. These thoughts pierced him. How could he think of a man he met few days ago, a man who wasn’t in his life until this moment? There was no logic.

As the shorter male was busy reading through Tokiya, a voice interrupt him.

“Mr. Tokiya, please, sign down here.” One of the lawyers pointed out as the Ichinose heir bent down, signing down and giving his vow by a single signature. Otoya’s hands started to shake as he was next. Tokiya could notice the nervous attitude of the boy, so he muttered a short _relax_. It somehow managed to calm Otoya down, his signature being written down neatly. Once the process was officially done, Mitsuo spoke.

“Congratulations, my boys.” Sadly this was the only thing he was able to say. The father in him not accepting the fact that his son was actually making such a huge step, so dangerous and insecure. Strings of guilty tied up his heart, he couldn’t imagine the way his mother would react to it. How could he explain the whole situation, maybe it was better to hide it..

The newly-wedded couple exchanged handshakes with the both elders before Akihisa continuing. His voice low, yet a note of positivity could be detected.

“Welcome, Ichinose Otoya. We’ll make sure you feel safe and secure.”

Tokiya couldn’t help but stare at Otoya for awhile. This was the guy who he was going to see every morning, the guy who’ll have breakfast and dinner before and after work. Otoya has just received such an important title – his husband. However, it felt so weird, so foreign, so not right. There were no feelings, emotion which could hold this marriage. It was just a paper. A single paper has no emotions. It was all planned, there were no expectation. He knew that. Everyone was going to live their own private life separately. Tokiya wasn’t going to get under Otoya’s skin, there would be only business partners. His perfect life pace wasn’t going to be ruined.

He wasn’t going to let someone enter his depths, his most painful emotions, his aching soul. Tokiya knew that there wouldn’t be a release from the cage. His wings were taped down, he never was able to fly. And never will.

Otoya noticed him staring and returned the glance with a gentle smile.

No, he wasn’t going to let this person in his heart.

* * *

“Do you think Ichinose will be alright?” Masato asked as his boyfriend came back home, making place for him on the couch. As Ren sat down, he brought closer in his arms. For a moment he remembered how uncomfortable Masato used to be with physical affection back when they started dating. He chuckled to himself before returning to the topic.

“What do you mean?”

Masato sighed and looked up.

“It seems so unusual, for him to get married. He has always been so private, even with us.” The man replied, his worried expression made Ren question the thoughts his lover has had all this time. He pecked the top of his head before intertwining their hands.

“Hey, our Icchi is a big boy now, he knows what he wants and he’s been successful all these years. Also, his husband is a sweetheart, maybe this is the medicine he needs?” Masato hit his chest lightly, making him stop with the jokes.

“I am serious, I know we shouldn’t intervene, but it makes me anxious.” Ren could see that. He knew what he meant, if one asks him, he’d answer the same way. Their Tokiya wasn’t a guy of commitments, he never was. It seemed so suspicious.

Ren held him closer, “Hey, let’s simply watch, if something gets out of control, then we’ll make a step. He’ll listen to us, okay?” Masato nodded as he glanced at his partner with a slightly better visage. Ren captured those lips for a lovable kiss before nuzzling him softly. Who would’ve thought that these two, who used to be in so many conflicts before, are now so peaceful and are like guardians for Tokiya. Maybe that’s why their grumpy friend sometimes couldn’t handle the PDA. Knowing from where they started as a couple.

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”

* * *

Tokiya and Otoya arrived at the door of their new home. Otoya was amazed how in such short amount of time they managed to receive a home of their own too. He really was a simple boy. He never thought of wanting such luxury.

Tokiya took the key from his pocket and opened the door. They entered with quiet steps. As they took off their shoes, Otoya noticed boxes in the living room near the sofa. The apartment was pretty huge for the red head, maybe not for his husband. It looked cozy, yet pretty rich. Perhaps the interior designers knew about the pair’s taste and decided to mix it up. It turned out amazing. Otoya looked around the kitchen with sparkling eyes, like a little child in an amusement park.

“They didn’t unpack our personal belongings, so feel free to check your boxes.” Tokiya said before starting to unpack.

Otoya joined him. There were few small talks between them, nothing big or special. The silence made the poor boy feel slightly awkward. Not before he managed to open Tokiya’s box instead of his. He saw a book on top and pick it up with a questioning expression. The book had a title he couldn’t detect for a moment before Tokiya realizing what Otoya did. He reached for the book and tried to hide it.

“What is it called?” Otoya asked, his voice so soft and gentle. He moved closer to Tokiya, trying to look again at the book.

“Why do you ask?”

Otoya chuckled, “Awh come on, we can’t be total strangers! Now tell me, what is the book called?”

Tokiya sighed deeply, there was no escape now. He couldn’t simply ignore and throw away Otoya’s curiosity. He wasn’t that much of an asshole. The blue-eyed boy showed the cover of the book as he read slowly so that Otoya could understand.

“This is a play called Faust by Johann Wolfgang von Goethe.”

“So.. Faust by Joyann Worfygan fon--” Otoya was desperately trying to pronounce that right, but he failed miserably. However, while giving his best, he finally heard Tokiya laugh. It was soft of embarrassing that he couldn’t read that, but it was totally worth it. The read head laughed back before asking more about it.

“It’s a play, right? So you like plays? Acting?”

“Yes,” Tokiya replied, “I like acting since a child, I used to participate in a lot of plays. Musicals too.” Otoya listened with such interest, his big doe eyes looking at Tokiya’s face. It was getting warmer with every word that escaped from Tokiya’s lips, it made Otoya’s whole being relax properly. They were actually having a normal conversation now!

“Do you have any other books here?”

Tokiya nodded as his hands reached to the box and took them one by one. Most of them were Western plays, that didn’t stop the red head from asking about them, this way learning more about the other man. It was eye-opening.

A question stroke in Otoya’s head.

“Why don’t you debut as an actor? I mean you have the talent and the opportunity! Your dad can--” Tokiya’s expression changed completely. Otoya didn’t realized that he hit a weak spot he didn’t know about. The bluenet forgave him for that in his mind. His voice drop few notes lower as he spoke.

“I can’t. I need to take over. I would never have time for acting.” Otoya pouted at that. He replied stubbornly.

“You can! Hey! If one wants something so much and holds it dear, he’ll make sure to happen!” Tokiya could feel the burning fire in this boy’s eyes. There was something that made him open his eyes wide at that response. Nobody in his life didn’t talk to him life that. Everything was for the perfection. Otoya grabbed one of the books before pointing at it with a granny smile.

“You know what, you can always act for me! When you feel like it, I will watch.” Tokiya simply took back the object and pushed the boy, making him fall down dramatically, a big whine leaving that loud mouth.

Someone who’ll watch him act his heart out, it sounded so nice.

As they finished unboxing, both of them walked towards the bedrooms – two of them. Something sink in Otoya. It’s not like he’d expected to sleep together with his husband. He knew that. Maybe his hopes were way too high. Tokiya chose a room for himself and moved his belongings. So did Otoya with a little disappointment. Crimson eyes took a sneaky look at Tokiya’s room.

“Hey, let’s have dinner when you’re ready, ‘kay?”

Tokiya didn’t even face him just replied, unbothered, “No need to, I have work to do, so please, if you’re hungry, eat without hesitation.”

_Ah, right, there were no vows in this marriage._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter is betaed only thanks to my good o' friend, MS Word.)
> 
> This was so difficult to write, I feel like I gave all my life sources.. but it was worth it! RenMasa will probably the only positive ship here with no actual feels, I'm not that evil, so there will be times of peace! But Tokiya and Otoya have long way to go.. I hope you enjoy reading this story, thank you for supporting me and I wish you all a good day/evening~


	4. Only then

Tokiya sighed as he sank down in his chair. The lack of caffeine hit every nerve cell in him, irritating him. How was he supposed to focus on these papers on his desk at 9:00am in the morning? There were times that he was getting so tired of working that his eyes couldn’t stand looking at big numbers, signs and files without him getting sick. If his strange addiction for overworking wasn’t such an issue..  Why was he born as an heir of a company anyway? Did God hate him so much?

As he was drowning in his own thoughts, a knock reached his ears. He raised his head before seeing Otoya. The young man was wearing a dark suit, accompanied by a red tie. It was kind of weird to witness a person like Otoya in such smart-clothing.

“Good morning, Tokiya,” He cheered, skipping to the large desk with a cup of hot coffee. “Here you go! I think you’ll feel better!”

The blue-eyed nodded as a quiet thank you escaped his lips. He sipped from the cup, the warmth really did help him. As he eyed the shorter male, he offered him to sit down. Awkward silence followed.

Otoya’s hands started to get sweaty out of nowhere, so he decided to break this dead atmosphere.

“Uh, I didn’t hear you this morning, when did you leave home?” asked the smiling boy.

“I’m not a loud person in particular.”

Otoya nodded. What was he going to say now? Why was it so difficult to break these walls. Tokiya was like a big encyclopedia. He had dozens of pages, his covers were painted by the Gods, his features were stunning. Yet.. Nobody wanted to open him and read about him. Nobody wanted to try and make the first holes and peek inside. To see the true form of Tokiya.

“Hey! I kind of have troubles with some files,” Otoya stuttered a bit, trying to stay brave, “Can you come to my office and help me out?”

Tokiya stared, desperately trying to decline this offer. He needed to learn how to be a real heir of a successful company by himself, not play the student-teacher roles. His eyes narrowed a bit before he sighed.

“I guess I have no other choice. I’ll meet you at 12 then.”

Otoya’s face brighten up, it was kind of overwhelming. Tokiya couldn’t help but crack a little smile for nanoseconds. It was nearly impossible to not smile at this guy – his whole existence was so different, so unique. How can someone be so angelic and pure? It contrasted Tokiya so much. Deep inside him he wished he could be so carefree. To actually relive his early childhood joys. Maybe Otoya could actually teach him how to be like that? Was Tokiya capable of doing that?

Priorities first.

“Thank you, Tokiya! Well then, I better get going!”

He said before leaving.

Once Tokiya was all alone in his office, he leaned back on his chair. Heavy. Something heavy bothered his heart. But suddenly – it disappeared. It vanished. Somehow Otoya’s intentions, no, Otoya only by himself managed to create a simple, small crack in Tokiya’s unbreakable barriers. It felt so weird. A layer by layer was undressed from Tokiya and he couldn’t handle it.

Otoya was going to take control.

A boy who was a simple nobody, just an arranged partner, nothing else. Someone so new was entering the blue-eyed’s life so easily. He was shortening any distance with such pace. It was too new.

As soon as Tokiya came back to his senses, his hand reached out to his phone to make a call. He needed an expert’s help. For the first and last time.

“Icchi?”

“Ren, let’s meet after work.”

“So unusual for you~ Does it have to do with your newly-wed life?”

“You choose the bar.”

“Heh, I’ll send you the location. 5pm, then.”

Now Tokiya just had to go and help Otoya out. He made sure to prepare himself for dumb questions and the large amount of smiling from the redhead. But before that, he got his mind back to work. No matter how difficult it was.

* * *

 “Cecil?”

Otoya answered the phone with a surprised tone. It has been awhile since he heard of his little brother. The last time was before he left which was sad. He missed spending time with him and their mother. This whole moving and marrying..

“Big brother? Hello! How are you doing? I missed you..”

Otoya could detect it. Cecil has always been close to him, no matter that they weren’t full-blooded brothers. They shared their home together, they childhood together, everything. Of course there were times of bickering, especially when both boys hit puberty, yet they ended up apologizing. It was a common trait for both of them to be pretty stubborn sometimes.

“Ahh, I’m doing fine! Just caught me working!” Otoya giggled.

“Working, huh,” Cecil breathed out deeply. “Mom told me.. that you got married.”

Well, now what? Otoya couldn’t lie to his brother. He simply laughed and managed to keep it positive.

“Ah, yeah! Hey, don’t worry--”

“Big brother, do you love him?”

It hit him. Hard. He clenched his teeth, eyes starting to slowly water. Otoya’s face got paler. His breathing stopped for a moment. His heart ached. He was trying. He really was trying to like Tokiya, he wanted to get close to him. So that one day, maybe one day.. they’d become real partners. Otoya had faith.

“I do, Cecil, I do love him..” Otoya answered, trying desperately not to choke. “And I know he’s the one. But you know, newly-wed life can be difficult.. However, I am not giving up!”

He could hear the green-eyed’s laughter.

“Of course, I knew you’d say that! Hey, make sure you introduce us one day! Mom would love to see him!” Cecil exclaimed. These words made Otoya’s tears get worse.

“Hey, I need to continue working, I’m glad we got the chance to talk. Love you all, please tell mom I’m okay..!”

“All right, goodbye, big brother!”

Otoya placed down his phone and reached for a tissue. God, how was he going to get rid off the redness in his eyes? He tried to take care of his tears gently, blowing his nose afterwards. A knock scared him, making him gasp.

“Come in!”

It was Tokiya. Jesus, was it already 12pm? Now was a fine time to see his husband in tears, wasn’t it? Tokiya wasn’t a sucker, so his eyes did catch Otoya’s current condition and it surprised him. This was probably the first time he’d ever seen this man in something else than his smiling expression. It astounded him. His blue eyes opened wide before he walked towards the other figure.

“Is everything.. alright?”

Otoya managed to smile before offering him a seat. Somehow Tokiya’s concern made him feel better. He did care, after all..

“Yes, yes! Now.. let me show you my project!”

* * *

Hundreds of conversations were told in the bar at once, the slow music competing with them. The crowd is young, the taste of cocktails intoxicating many of them. Tokiya and Ren however were having it slow, it was going to be a long night.

“So, what’s going on, Icchi? Why did you wanted to see me out of nowhere?” asked Ren as he took a sip from his glass.

Tokiya sighed. Ren was good with handling feelings, so maybe he was the only one who was going to understand the troublesome headaches Tokiya got earlier today. He held his own glass in his slightly shaking hands. Ren noticed that and was pretty surprised.

“Ren, you know me.. I’ve never opened up about anything. Yet,” his voice somehow hurt, it couldn’t come out clearly. “Otoya, this guy.. He’s making it too easy, too fast. I can’t handle it, it bothers me. How he reads me easily.” His eyes couldn’t look at Ren, it was making him feel even weirder.

The blond listened carefully. He could feel the weight of Tokiya’s voice – it was slightly deeper, yet raspy. Or was it because of the alcohol. Moreover, Ren was pretty satisfied with the fact that his close friend released his thoughts from that dark castle. Maybe Otoya wasn’t so bad, after all. However, it wasn’t so delightful to see Tokiya so confused and somehow hurt. It was the first time Tokiya looked so puzzled.

“Icchi,” Ren replied. “Ikki seems like a good boy, he has this natural kindness to him. I don’t think he’ll harm you in any way. His eyes are.. they are filled with so much warmth.”

Ren spoke so fondly of Otoya, like he knew him for years. It was no lie that he was under his spell as well. They’ve met few times and even after that he sees Otoya as something unique. Sure, he was kind of a messy person, he couldn’t hold back his emotions and looked pretty naïve. Ren was damn sure Otoya was going to be the first one to fall in love, if that were to actually come true. This boy’s heart would fall and fall desperately.

“But Ren, I don’t know how to handle this!.. I just..”

“You didn’t marry him willingly, right?”

Tokiya didn’t comment. He knew Ren would find out sooner or later. He just clenched his teeth and turned away. He didn’t know how to accept all of this. So he decided to sip from his glass. To allow the alcohol to soothe the burning in his body. As a painkiller, but with severe consequences. Tokiya was not a man who could handle such drinks. He didn’t drink often after all. His head started spinning.

“Hey, Icchi, look at me.” Ren spoke softly,reaching to poke his friend.

“And what? What if I simply married him just because our families said so?” Tokiya murmured, slightly annoyed. “I might end up divorcing him in the future, nothing will happen. Otoya will find the true love he so desires elsewhere-”

“Ichinose Tokiya. You’re unbelievable.”

Ren grabbed the bluenet’s glass and put it away from him. This whole thing was pissing him off. Tokiya wasn’t sober, he spoke bullshit and he knew he didn’t mean to talk trash.

“If you think this boy is here only for your money or to waste your time, he’s not. He wants to be your friend, let him in, Tokiya.”

“I can’t!” The younger one shouted, the whole bar stopped its breath. Everything paused. Tokiya was reaching his limit. He shut his eyes, he sank in his seat, hands covering his face. Anxiety hitting every sensitive spot. Every muscle felt tight, sprung for action. His mind screamed.

“I can’t, Ren, I’m scared.. I don’t want him to be my friend. He’s like.. the sun, it hurts me when I look at him. I don’t want to make a single mistake and lose such a friend. I’m rotten, I’m blinded.” There was this pure agony in his voice, every tone, every little choke he was holding back. This wasn’t your ordinary Tokiya and Ren couldn’t help but leave the needed amount of money for their drinks on the table and help his friend get up. He was going to help him get home, this wasn’t good at all. Tokiya’s eyes were turning red, his pale skin too, this was not good.

As the older one led them to his bodyguard, who was patiently waiting for them outside, he gave Tokiya’s address and ordered to be driven there. In the car, Ren made sure Tokiya was placed carefully. Holding him close, he felt a single tear on his shoulder. It hurt him. Tokiya was like a little brother to him, he didn’t want him to get lost in this woods of painful emotions, he wanted to hand him in good hands, to not worry that Otoya was going to hurt him. However, it had to end. Tokiya wasn’t a teenager anymore, he had to handle his locked emotions like a real adult. Without hurting himself and others in the process.

Once they arrived, Ren helped Tokiya walk to the front door. With his free hand, he rang the bell. Otoya answered as soon as possible, not having the needed time to react to his so-called-husband being drunk and being handed to him. He felt Tokiya’s breath, he could feel his heartbeat. He was so close to him. Otoya couldn’t help but hold him tight as Ren explained:

“He sure is having rough time,” Ren chuckled shortly, “Icchi can be so reckless when it comes to his feelings. I couldn’t help him, but I think you can do that.”

“M-Me..?” Otoya stuttered with a surprise, “I don’t think I am really capable of doing that.. He hates me..”

Ren ruffled those messy red locks as he responded with a gentle smile.

“Don’t be so sure about that, kiddo, maybe both of you need to start escaping from your cells.” There was something so relaxing and assuring in his voice, it made Otoya kind of believe him, maybe there is a possibility for Tokiya and him to actually open up to each other. Ren waved, wishing them luck.

Yeah, they’ll be okay.

Otoya carried Tokiya to their living room, carefully letting him sit down on the couch before rushing to find any medicine against heavy hangover. He never thought that Tokiya was such a bad drinker. Or maybe it was due to the mysterious conversation he had with Ren. Once he found the needed pill, he grabbed a glass of water then walked to the man.

“Tokiyaaa, hey, hey..” He knelt in front of him as he handed him the pill, “Come on, drink this.”

He simply did as he was told, making a disgusted face once the taste of the medicine got to his tongue. An annoyed grunt followed.

“Come on, big boy, let’s get you to bed-- ”

“It’s all your fault.”

Otoya stopped. His eyes opened wide, his hands started to shake.

“My.. fault? Hahah.. For what?” His smile looked so pure, he really didn’t know what was happening. Was it because he asked for help earlier today? Was Tokiya bothered by that? Otoya tried to take a look at the blue-eyed’s face. Tokiya turned away every single time. His long bangs hiding his teary eyes. Otoya tried to push away the hair but his hand was smacked.

“What’s with you.. entering my life like you know me, like you don’t have your own life, it’s annoying..” Tokiya murmured, hands clenched in fists, his voice was getting raspier than ever before, “What do you even know about me. ”

Otoya thought to himself - he was drunk, all the rambling was due to lack of soberness, Tokiya didn’t mean it. But why did he continue to express such frustration? It began to open wounds in Otoya, daggers of words cutting his flesh like it was nothing. It made Otoya feel small, feel like he didn’t really belong next to Tokiya. But it set fire to his own feelings.

“I am trying.. I am trying to get to know you, Tokiya!” He exclaimed, eyes finally meeting, Tokiya couldn’t focus the surroundings very well, but those red eyes didn’t leave him, “Do you think I was completely okay with letting go of my own last name and accepting someone else’s? A person I never met before?”

Tokiya laughed, it sounded so fake.

“Then why didn’t you rebel against your father until the end? You seem like a guy who’d do that-”

“What about you?! Why didn’t you do that?!” Otoya interrupted, “I never had the chance to have a real bond with my dad, but you did, right? Why didn’t you rebel?! What do YOU know about me?!” He screamed, it sure wasn’t the right choice. Big tears started to fall from his eyes as his voice cracked.

“I want to get close to you, Ichinose Tokiya! I don’t want this to stay an arranged marriage!” His hands reached for Tokiya’s shoulders, shaking him.

Tokiya felt it, he felt that huge wave of feelings against his chest. There was no explanation – why did he detect and accept them from Otoya. His heart couldn’t speak more, his eyes could only produce tears.

“Why does something so pure like you.. Why do you want your hands to get dirty by knowing me? I am noth-”

Then it happened. The redhead threw away everything by throwing himself at Tokiya. They landed on the couch, speechless. Otoya wrapped his hands around Tokiya’s back, rubbing his head against his chest. The taller male froze. He didn’t know what to do, this was way too sudden. His breathing, everything stopped as he felt Otoya’s warmth against him. It’s like his cold, cold hands started to feel warm again, his anatomy accepted Otoya so easily. Like it was meant for him.

Like their souls were born so that they meet and collide for one simple, short moment.

“Hey-”

“Let me in, Tokiya, please..” Otoya sobbed into him, his grip getting stronger, “I want us to not be strangers when we are starting to share a life together..”

Tokiya sighed. It was all new for him, he was so scared of making such big steps in an unknown ocean. But was really the ocean filled with danger or filled with actual light? Maybe he had to take the risk and swim until he reaches the point of wholesome friendship. Until he stops feeling guilty for wanting to see more of Otoya.

“What if you end up giving up on me once you see what a mess I really am..? What if you leave me?”

Otoya tilt his head up, seeing pure pain painted on Tokiya’s face. It didn’t suit him, at all. His lips whispered soflty, a vow. A vow only between them, almost sang like a ballad. Otoya knew, he knew he’d never get bored around Tokiya, he’d never pierce his heart and play with his emotions so carelessly. But..

_“If I get used to not being around you.._  
_When that time comes,_  
_when it’s that time.._  
_Only then we can break up.”*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18:49 ハビビ (♡˙︶˙♡): And also a really good one. Made me cry for a sec.  
> 18:50 Ian: Is it too much..  
> 18:50 ハビビ (♡˙︶˙♡): Kinda. But in a good way.  
> 18:50 Ian: I hope so..
> 
> well, chapter 4 is now here! i apologize if it's not as good as the previous chapters (not that they're good either, i suck at writing wwww) but listen..
> 
> i love drama, so i'll just hide from the storm
> 
> (ALSO, PLEASE DON'T THINK THAT I USED ALCOHOL TO MAKE TOKIYA INTOXICATED, HE'S NOT GETTING DRUNK SO THAT HE COULD FORGET, AS AN ADULT, HE CAN DRINK, BUT GET TOO EMOTIONAL AFTER IT, so please, I am not using it as an excuse for Tokiya!)
> 
> thank you so much if you're still reading this!!!! i hope you stay here~  
> [*] lycis from roy kim's "only then" (covered by jeon jungkook)


End file.
